Slipped Away
by heyitsmellie
Summary: When Sonny dies, how does Chad cope 5 years later?  Reuploaded/Revised. Open to flames, critiques, and praises. Enjoy. One-Shot. Time zone: 2015


**I'm back. Yes I am. On this channel, yes. I just decided, why not. I'm reuploading these because I just thought about revising everything using all your guys' reviews. :) Review if you like, or if you're bored. And flamers can go ahead and flame. I don't mind. Go right ahead. :]**

_The day, you slipped away…_

_Was the day I found, it won't be the same._

_Oh…_

I stare in silence at the tombstone. Your tombstone. The graveyard is eerie and empty. I'm standing here, being drenched in my running tears and the rain. I'm holding sunflowers; you always did say sunflowers were your favorite. What happened to you? One day, you were happily smiling and laughing with your friends but, the next you were in the hospital...

It has been 5 years since you died… Why? Sonny, I wish you were still here. I remember the day clearly, vividly. Every second. It had been myfault that you died… If I was paying attention to where I was going, instead of having one of our mindless arguments, you would still be alive.

You had saved me from getting run over but, you ended up paying with your life… Everything happened so quickly. From then on, I knew for a fact nothing would ever be the same again. Every day, it has been haunting me. The fact I can never see your smile, the fact I can never hear your cute laugh, the fact that I can never smile at all the ridiculous jokes you told that were never funny.

But you know what pains me the most? I never got to say three simple words that meant everything… I love you, Alison "Sonny" Monroe.

I just wish that I could have hugged you one last time. Your eyes were full of pain. I wish I could have turned back time, so I was the one being hit. Not you; you never deserved to get hurt.

I lay the sunflowers on your tombstone… Over and over, I read what it says…

**Sonny Monroe**

**A loving friend, daughter, and actress**

**1992-2010**

**R.I.P.**

The tears start running out of control. I don't make the effort to wipe them.

Why, Sonny? Why'd you have to save me? Dying would be better than living with all this guilt and sadness…

It's true. I was affected by the crash and broke my arm and went into comatose for a while. But still, at least I woke.

I finally collapse.I start to scrape at the dirt as if I'm trying to dig you out… Mud gets in between my nails, and I remember how selfish I was. How I'd care so much on how I looked. If one hair was out of place, I would fire my hair stylist. You changed me, Sonny. Meeting you was life changing. You taught me that what was inside mattered more than what was on the outside.

I miss you. So much, I can't take it anymore. Salty tears streak my face. I don't have any strength to try to prevent it. The tears flow out like I haven't cried in years.

The rain acts like needles… One by one, the raindrops jabbed into my skin. But, I don't care.

I get up… I wish I could stay here… Forever, sitting here. But I can't… I know I can't. So I walk away, taking only one glance at the smiling sunflowers left on your gravestone.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _

_I miss you…_

**A.N. Okay. So I didn't want to take away TOO much, or TOO little. :] Just enough, so that it didn't really make a really gigantic change. But a noticeable change.**

**I took away most of the song lyrics… Took away some unneeded, way too flowery sentences. **

**I tried to keep the innocence of the story (having made this from last year) and the main point of the story. **

**During this time, it's 2015. It WAS 2014, but I revised it, and reuploaded it so now it's 2015. ;P **

**So basically if you don't get how Sonny died, she died by being run over. The reason why Chad is so pissed, is because right before his eyes, his best friend and future girlfriend just pushed him out of the way of a moving car.**

**I really hope you guys enjoy it more than you did last time. I finally decided to come back. Get off my lazy butt and start writing. ;]**


End file.
